


Why won't you let me do this for you?

by somedayshine (chickhabit)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickhabit/pseuds/somedayshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachite is gone, but the fight isn't over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why won't you let me do this for you?

**Author's Note:**

> a short, awkward lapis thing inspired by realizing lapis/pearl would be amazing.

_“Just let me do this for you!”_

Steven didn’t listen. The Crystal Gems found her soon enough. 

Lapis didn’t remember the battle. All she remembered is waking up… and being Lapis Lazuli again. Alone and empty. At least as Malachite she wasn’t powerless. At least as Malachite… She could protect Steven. 

Lapis couldn’t do anything.

The Gems knew it. None of them wanted anything to do with her, they wanted to cage her up again. It didn’t matter anymore, one cage was no different than another but at least as Malachite she’d chosen her prison. Trapped someone with her, and all to protect the only person who had spoken to her kindly in over a thousand years. But he didn’t want her protection. 

“She’s a Gem too!” He stood in front of her, chubby little arms spread out as if to protect her where she sat on the ground. “She’s good! She trapped Jasper to save me!” 

“Steven, you… you don’t know wh—“ Pearl started to speak, but Garnet cut her off in her usual succinct fashion.

“We can’t trust her, Steven. There are things you don’t know.” 

Steven turned around and hugged Lapis, tears in his eyes. “She’s my friend…” 

None of the Gems responded. 

Lapis pulled away. “Why didn’t you leave me alone? I was better off in the ocean.” 

Those big eyes stared up at her with innocent sadness. Tears started to spill over. “But… Lapis, you—“

It was too much. “I was better off there, where I had a purpose! Up here I am nothing! Why couldn’t you just let me do that for you, Steven? Why couldn’t you let me protect you!” She stood in one swift motion and ran from the house, hands over her face. Lapis couldn’t bear to see Steven cry and she couldn’t be around those arrogant Gems for another second. 

Steven started after her, but Garnet stopped him. “Please, Garnet, she needs us!” Garnet shook her head. “Amethyst?” Amethyst kicked at the ground and crossed her arms, grumbling incoherently. “Pearl?” Steven turned to look at Pearl, his last hope.

She was staring out the door with a shocked, sad look on her face. Almost like she had seen a ghost. 

 

* * *

 

Lapis sat on the beach, letting the waves wash up around her legs. Water was a part of her and normally she found it comforting, but not tonight.

She didn’t turn when she heard someone approach, knowing what Steven was going to say. “Steven, please just go—“

“Um,” Not Steven. “Is it already if I, um, join… you?” 

Lapis turned, and saw… The skinny one, Pearl, standing next to her. She didn’t respond.

“I’ll… uh… Okay.” Pearl sat, somehow managing to be graceful even as awkwardness radiated off of her. “Steven he… He really cares about you.”

No response.

“I know how you’re feeling… Well, I mean, I can’t possibly know exactly how you’re feeling because… uh, we’re different!” She laughed awkwardly, trying to make a joke. Jokes always worked for Amethyst, and even Garnet could pull off a good one. 

No response. 

Pearl’s awkward feeling increased and a blue tint rose in her cheeks. “I, well…” Deep breath, Pearl. “I loved… someone. Once. Someone very close to me. She was a lot like Steven, actually…” She cleared her throat. “I, I, I wasn’t quite… Enough. You know? I was never as good… As her. She was, well, she was everything.” 

Lapis still didn’t respond, but Pearl saw her eyes dart over once. 

“I dedicated my life to protecting her. I just wanted her to be safe, because she gave me so much. Protecting her gave me purpose. I wanted to spend my life in service to her, so badly. But she didn’t want that from me. I didn’t understand…” She sighed. “She didn’t want anything. In return. It was enough to know me… Love me. I was… I was enough.” She didn’t try to stop the tears, it didn’t matter if Lapis saw. 

“I’m still… Learning. I’m still figuring it out. But, it’s easier if you have someone… Like Steven.” Pearl smiled. Just thinking about him made it easier. “What I’m saying is… You’re enough, Lapis.” 

Lapis turned towards her. 

“For Steven, I mean. You’re enough. Just be… You. The rest will come.” She hesitated, and then stood rubbing the tears from her face. 

“Pearl?” Lapis was staring up at her, unexpectedly open.

She hadn’t expected a response. “Oh, uh, yes?”

“What… happens to me now?” 

A big sigh. “I don’t know… But Steven… Steven usually gets his way.” She smiled again, another awkward attempt at humor. 

This time, the corner of Lapis’s mouth twitched.


End file.
